Je ne te laisserai pas filer petit ange
by little akary
Summary: Lavi est "amoureux" d'Allen ça ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Est-ce pour ça que Komui les a envoyé en mission tous les deux? Alors qu'un seul aurait suffit, à vous de voir.


Première fiction sur D gray-man j'avoue qu'elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et m'empêchais d'écrire autre chose, ou du moins bloquait mon imagination pour des fic sur d'autre manga. Parce que pour cette OS les idées n'ont pas arrêté de venir, au départ ils devaient etre à l'infirmerie puis à l'onsen de la congrégation puis ça à finit comme ça. Tout ça en partant d'une phrase que Lavi devait dire qui était : "Tu es mon ange à moi." et qui finalement ne se retrouve meme pas dans la fic... enfin bref j'arrete de blablater et je vous laisse lire... pour ceux qui ont osé lire ça.

* * *

Deux jours sans mission c'est bien, mais c'est aussi assez galère. Faut qu'à la congrégation les loisirs ne sont pas divers et variés. Enfin Jiji est là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin et donc dans les livres. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis content que Komui se décide enfin à m'envoyer quelque part. Ca oui j'étais content jusqu'au moment où j'entre dans la salle et remarque Allen déjà assit sur le divan. Il ne va jamais oser, c'est le seul qui sait il va pas le faire quand même.

« Assied-toi Lavi c'est pas comme si je n'avais que ça à faire.

-Vous étiez en train de dormir lorsque je suis rentré, le contra Allen.

-Parce que je vous attendez. »

Je finis par m'asseoir à côté de lui, qui pour une raison quelconque s'éloigna de moi, et Komui nous explique la mission. Rien de bien particulier, de prime abord on devrait en avoir plus pour le trajet que pour l'affaire en elle-même. Je vais quand même pas commencer à me plaindre, si je peux ? Et en plus il a osé me mettre en équipe avec Allen sur une si simple mission, il veut quoi ? Que je lui saute dessus par manque d'autre occupation. J'vois d'ici la tête qu'il ferait, ça serait pas une bonne idée.

Après cette brève entrevue nous partons en compagnie de deux trouveurs pour aider la populace contre le mal. Je sais dit comme ça, ça fait tout de suite classe. Après quand on se retrouve à tuer des personnes d'apparence normal ça fait moins classe. Et surtout quand la populace précédemment cité s'énerve et crie à l'assassin. Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut nous qu'ils se transforment pas ces saloperie d'akuma. Bref… Nous nous retrouvons donc dans un train quelconque, dans une cabine personnelle. Forcément je me retrouve seul avec Allen et celui-ci semble perdu dans ses pensés puisqu'il ne cherche pas à engager la conversation. J'en profite donc pour l'observer discrètement. A en juger le regard vide qu'il pose sur le paysage, ses lèvres légèrement pincées et l'air mélancolique qui se dégage de toute sa personne j'en déduit qu'il pense à Mana. Qui d'autre pouvait le mettre dans un tel état ? Je déteste lorsqu'il est comme parce que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Je ne vais tout de même pas engager la conversation sur une personne que je ne connais que de nom. Mais je n'aime pas cette situation… Vivement que l'on arrive sinon je ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler.

Heureusement mon souhait est réalisé et le train arrive à destination. Nous devons encore un peu marcher pour arriver à l'endroit infesté. Nous marchons côte à côte avec Allen pourtant je sens une certaine tension se dégager de sa personne. Comme s'il luter contre lui-même pour ne pas courir au loin… Je suis si pitoyable qu'il veut s'enfuir ? Déprimant. C'est dans cette ambiance que la chasse commence. Comme je le pensais ce fut vite fini pour cause seulement quelques niveau deux accompagnés de niveau un. Un seul exorciste aurait suffit. Pourquoi Komui nous a mis à deux sur cette mission. C'est alors qu'une phrase s'imposa dans mon esprit : « Lavi ne cherche jamais à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans le cerveau d'un scientifique. » A retenir. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à revenir en ville et prévenir Komui avant de prendre le train.

Mais… parce qu'il faut un mais sinon ce ne serait pas drôle n'est-ce pas ? Les trouveurs nous apprennent qu'aucun train pour retourner à la congrégation ne repart aujourd'hui. Alors c'est assez frustrer que je me retrouve avec le comique qui nous sert de superviseur :

« Komui je te déteste.

-Je vois que la mission c'est bien passée.

-A ton avis, on avait absolument pas besoin d'être deux.

-Arrête Lavi-kun je te fais juste un petit cadeau.

-Tu appelles ça un cadeau moi j'appelle ça de la torture. T'as intérêt à nous laisser prendre le meilleur hôtel qu'on pourra trouver.

-Mais oui mais oui. Bonne soirée, je suis sûr que vous allez vous amuser, assura-t-il avant de raccrocher sous le regard réprobateur de Reever.

-Alors ? demanda Allen qui venait juste de revenir alors qu'il s'était tenu le plus à distance possible de moi pendant la conversation..

-On choisit n'importe quel hôtel et on attend demain pour rentrer. »

Il soupira semblant déçu de ne pas pouvoir rentrer le soir même. A croire que passer la soirée avec moi l'ennuie au plus haut point. Mais non découragé je me mets à la recherche d'un lieu qui nous conviendrait pour dormir. Puis je tombe finalement sur quelque chose qui m'intéresse. C'est une simple auberge mais le petit écriteau qui précise la présence d'un onsen parvient facilement à me décider. De plus Allen à l'air partant alors pourquoi hésiter plus. Après nous être installé dans la même chambre, si c'est trop cher Komui trouvera le moyen de me le faire payer et je ne veux pas devenir le fruit d'expérience bizarre, je laisse l'autre descendre aux bains tout seul. Ce serait une mauvaise idée d'y aller ensemble, je n'ai plus assez de self contrôle pout le voir presque nu. Comme je n'ai pas franchement envie de le coller au mur par une stupide impulsion. Et vu la rapidité d'Allen à partir on dirait qu'il veut rester seul… ou du moins pas avec moi. J't'en ficherai des « vous allez vous amuser ». En désespoir de cause je fini par faire le tour de la ville cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant mais après une heure de recherche je ne peux en déduire qu'une chose. Rien ne m'intéresse et pour cause la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est d'aller de ce foutu onsen.

Je fais donc demi-tour pour rentrer à l'hôtel, Allen est surement sortit je pourrais certainement me détendre plus facilement qu'en marchant dans la ville. Je me change donc pour finir par accrocher une serviette autour de ma taille et d'entrer dans les bains. La chaleur me fait l'effet d'une bombe ce qui n'arrange rien à mes envies du moment. D'autant plus lorsque j'avise une forme bien connu un peu plus. D'ailleurs la seule forme visible dans les bains. Ne me dîtes pas qu'Allen est tout seul ici ? Si… le destin est vraiment contre moi… ou avec moi qui sait. Je me rapproche donc mais remarque que quelque chose ne va pas ou du moins n'est pas normal. En effet il ne bouge alors que je m'approche. Etant plus près je peux voir pourquoi, il est tout simplement endormie. Alors avec un grand sourire je me rapproche encore un peu. Quoi, il dort je peux bien me faire plaisir ! En plus il est tellement mignon comme ça. Plus de mélancolie, plus de regard perdu, juste un petit sourire me faisant penser qu'il doit faire un beau rêve. Doucement je replace une mèche de ses cheveux mais ce simple geste suffit à réveiller mon bel endormit. Il eut d'abord une adorable bouille surprise, puis une crise de rougissement pour finir par vouloir fuir. Quoi ? Je suis si horrible que ça. Mais cette fois je ne le laisserai pas faire, j'ai ai tellement eut envie toute la journée que… J'attrape son poignet avant qu'il n'ai fait un pas et le fait s'asseoir sur moi pour le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer tendrement :

« Je ne te laisserai plus filer mon petit ange.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en rougissant. Comment tu m'as appelé ! Lavi lâche-moi !

-Hum… que si tu le veux vraiment, fit-je avec un sourire malicieux avant de laisser tomber mon front contre son épaule.

-Puisque je te le dis.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fui toute la journée ?

-Parce que… Parce que…

-Allen. »

Il tourne la tête vers moi j'en profite alors pour attraper ses lèvres au passage. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop brusque mais je suis sûr que lui aussi en a envie. A force de retourner en boucle tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, il n'y a que cette explication qui me vient. Comment ça, ça peut aussi être tout à fait l'inverse et qu'il me fuit justement parce qu'il sait que je lui cours après et que lui ne veut pas ? Mais non restons optimiste que diable.

Lorsque je me recule, j'aperçois mon petit ange les yeux fermés avec quelques rougeurs encore présentent sur ses joues. J'avais raison, vous voyez j'avais raison. Pourtant même si je suis fier d'avoir touché juste je ne fais rien de plus attendant simplement qu'il dise quelque chose. Je ne vais pas presser les choses maintenant, ce serait mal venu alors que je touche presqu'à mon but. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux où je perçois la même mélancolie qu'un peu plus tôt dans le train. J'en ai un coup au cœur, je pensais pas que ça me toucherai autant. Je serre Allen un peu plus dans mes bras et lui dit doucement :

« Ne fais pas cette tête…

-Lavi… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je…

-Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai plus filer, non ? demande-je.

-C'est pas comme si…

-C'est pas comme si je voulais prendre sa place, moi je veux une autre place dans ton cœur tu comprends ? Il n'y a pas de choix à faire ni personne à oublier.

-Tu parles de. »

Je repose une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes, ne cherchant pas à approfondir simplement pour lui faire comprendre que je suis sincère.

« Lavi, les bookman n'ont pas de cœur n'est-ce pas toi qui l'a dit ?

-Laisse-moi une place dans ton cœur, j'en créerais un juste pour toi, lui chuchote-je à l'oreille.

-Vraiment ?

-Je te le jure mon petit ange. »

Devant le sourire joyeux qu'il me donne je ne peux que comprendre qu'il est d'accord. Enfin, enfin j'ai réussit. Je n'ai plus qu'à dire merci à Komui… moral remis au niveau le plus bas… Du moins jusqu'à ce que je sente Allen se blottir un peu plus contre moi. Non finalement c'est la meilleure journée de la vie de Lavi…


End file.
